I Miss You A twilight fanfic
by EdwardCullenlovr14
Summary: Edward doesn't come back in NM. Its been 80 yrs and he thinks Bella is dead. Wrong! Full summary inside. first fanfic. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: He's Back!

**~I miss you~ A Twilight fanfic**

**Summary**

**Edward doesn't come back in NM. It's been 80 years and he thinks Bella died in a car accident. Wrong! She was changed by Victoria in the meadow 80 years ago and is now the lead singer of a rock band so appropriatly titled "Didn't move on." In one of her visions Alice sees the band going to Forks for a concert and drags Edward along. What happens when old friends meet again. Does Bella forgive Edward or does she hate his guts? **

**EXB JXA EmXR CXEs**

**Chapter one: He's Back!!!**

_**Bella's POV**_

**I was was sitting backstage waiting for our cue to go on stage. The rest of the band was pacing. Mike, Summer, and Sam were also Vampires. Our Bands name was "Didn't Move on." We are on tour for our debut CD "Why?" We had stopped in Forks tonight. Our "owner" was introducing us. When we got out there the crowd was screaming, they obviously heard our songs. "How are you doing tonight?" I asked, more cheering. " The first song we are playing tonight is called "I miss you"**

**The music starts and I look around to see people I thought I'd never see again. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked in. I start singing.**

**Sha-la-la-la-la Sha-la-la-la-la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**you'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holding me**

**I miss you ,**

**I miss your smile **

**and I still shed a tear every once in a while,**

**and even though its different now**

**you're still here somehow**

**my heart wont let you go **

**and I need you to know**

**I miss you, Sha-la-la-la-la, I miss you.**

**We finished up with that song and sang a couple more before we had to wrap up for the night. When we were done and we had just walked backstage when my hairdresser walks up.**

**"Miss. Swan, Some people are here to see you, claim to know you personally?" she said**

**"Where are they?" I asked curious to who they were.**

**"Over here Miss." she says leading me over to where Edward and his siblings stood, waiting. When we walk up Alice nearly jumps out of her skin.**

**"BELLA!" she yelled.**

**"Alice, save the hugs and stuff for when we get to the dressing room. Maybe you can try on something." I say smiling.**

_**'Wait did Bella just say we could go to her dressing room???'**_** Emmett thought smiling.**

_**'She seems happy enough. Maybe she still likes us. Edward, maybe she still loves you.' **_**That was Jasper.**

_**'Maybe she does still love me! but how can she? I mean, I left her. I still loved her and I lied to her then left. God im an idiot.'**_** That was Edward. I raise my eyebrows at him and start leading the way toward my dressing room motioning for them to we got to the dressing room Alice jumps at me and throws herself into a back breaking hug. **

**"OMC! Im so sorry for leaving! I-" she cries before I cut her offf.**

**"Its okay Alice, I have forgiven you guys a long time ago." I told them Finally Edward spoke.  
"Bella, what we, I, did was unforgivable. I left you while Victoria was after you. I technically let you become one of us." He said blaming himself, of course.**

**"Edward stop blaming yourself. All this is my fault." I said. He stood there looking confused. **

**"Bella. what happened after we left?" He seemed the slightest bit hesitant to ask this. **

**" Sit down then, No interrupting." I said, they rest of the band walked in. **

**"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"Telling the Cullens what happened when they left, you can listen if you want."**

**and so I began.**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own Mike, Summer, and Sam though. Lots of reviews are wanted. Sorry if its a bit short but There is going to be a lot of chapters. Most of the story is in Bella's POV but eventually I will add Edward's POV in.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ragefilled Story

_**Bella's POV **_

**"For about four months after you guys left I felt...dead. I was literally lifeless, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep." I started looking down."Charlie got really worried. Other friends stopped calling, school got harder, I was a shell. I would flinch at even the slightest thing that reminded me of you." Edward's face looked pained."He put me into a mental facility for about six months. During that time I started cutting. It felt really good but after a while it started getting harder to quit. It took a month to stop. When I got home I started to get better, I would eat, I would sleep. One day I was wandering in the forest looking for our meadow and Victoria and Laurentfound me there. Surprisingly Victoria sat back while Laurent started talking about why Victoria wanted to kill me. Finally Victoria came forward and told Laurent to hold me down while she changed me."Edward had his face in his hands dry sobbing." After she bit me they left me for dead. I sat there for two days before the pain faded. For about 50 yrs after that I wandered around own my own. Confused, Alone, and Scared.I started feeding off of Animals mainly. Occassionally I got carried away. I've killed three humans. After the third one I broke down, I had just killed my father.(A/N:no flames! I had to put someone she was close to.)That was when I met Sam, Mike, and Summer. I was breaking down when they walked up. They helped me calm down and I helped them become vegetarians. We started 'Didn't Move on' about one year ago. The tour went by, we stopped at Forks, saw you and you know the rest." When I finished I walked over and hugged Edward hesitantly. He surprised me by hugging me back, rocking me back and forth while apologizing in my ear.**

**"It's okay Edward. I forgive you. I am surprised though." I said.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"You're hugging me back. 80 yrs ago you told me that you didnt love me anymore. That you didnt want me. Then you walked away." I said wincing.**

**"Bella,I've always loved you, and always will love you. I'm sorry I didnt realise that I was hurting you more than helping you. All I wanted was for you to have a normal happy human life where I couldn't put you in danger." He said. '**_**will he stop apologizing**_**'**

**"Let's go to my place." I suggested.**

**"What about signing auto graphs?" Summer asked.**

**"They will live." I said.**

_**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. all the chapters will be pretty short. Reviews are welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight I wanna Cry

**Bella's POV**

**When we got back to my place I told The Cullens and the band to sit down. I sat in between Edward and Summer. "Bella, why did you name your band 'Didnt move on' anyway?" Alice asked.**

**"Well...ummm...Bella why did we name the band that?" Sam asked me.**

**"Because none of us moved on in our human lives when the love of our existences left." I said after a brief pause. Alice nodded. Suddenly Mike, Sam, Summer, and all of the Cullens, except Edward fell to the ground writhing in pain.**

**"Crap,Crap,CRAP!" I yelled. Turning around I closed all of the windows, shades, and turned off all the lights. **

**"Whats happening Bella? Bella!" Edward half screamed. I found him and pulled him into a half sitting half crouching position.**

**"Hold on." was all I said. We sat there for atleast an hour before...BOOM!**

**Three huge jeeps ran into the wall. I gasped slightly when I saw Jane, Aro, Marcus, and Caius walk through the hole.**

**"Hello, Bella." Aro said.**

**"Hello, Aro" I replied bowing slightly.**

**Edward tensed slightly beside me. **

**"Jane please release the others." Aro ordered.**

**"yes master." Jane said.**

**The others stood up and froze when they saw the Volturi.**

**Our visitors stayed for a few hours before they left. When they did Emmett thought.**

**'**_**We should be getting back to Montana.**_**' I shook my head.**

**'**_**Why do we have to leave?**_**' Edward thought when Emmett voiced his thoughts.**

**"Edward has a point. Why do you have to leav?" I said. Everyone turned and looked at me.**

**"I can read minds, change the colour of my eyes to what I am feeling, and borrow other peoples powers." I said. **

**"Cool!" Emmett said.**

**After they left I was thinking that tonight I wanna cry.**

**A/N: sorry its so short again. Chapter fours ya. lots of reviews welcome.**

**reply:**

**to **bloomsky: Heres more! and still more to go..

**I will try not to do those boring AN type things.**


	4. Chapter 4: Honey, Honey

**Bella's POV**

**"Where's the next concert?" I asked Mike. "Somewhere in Montana. I think." He replied.**

**My Feelings soared. It has been three weeks since Edward showed up in Forks. He's called once a day. We have got to have talked for three hours straight yesterday and I was waiting for today's call.**

**"Hey Sam!" I called wondering if he knew.**

**"Yea Bella?" I heard from the weight room. **

**"Where's the next concert?" I asked.**

**"Billings, Montana." He replied.**

**"Ok thanks!" I said wondering where Edward lived in Montana. Then, the phone rang. It was Edward.**

**"Hi!" I practically squealed into the phone.**

**"Hi, just wondering where your next concert was. Or are you done for now?" He asked.**

**"About two days from now in Billings, Montana." I said matter-of-factly.**

**"Really??? That's where we live! Maybe you can stay with us." Edward so kindly offered.**

**"That would be fun! Let me ask the guys. hold on." I said, turning around.**

**"ok." he replied.**

**"Mike, Summer, Sam, come here please." I called.**

**Soon they were piled in the kitchen.**

**"Edward called and asked when/where the concert is and when I told him he offered to let us stay with him. What do you say??" I said looking at them.**

**"That would be wonderful." Sam said after talking to Mike, and Summer.**

**"They said they'd love to. Thanks!" I told Edward.**

**"No problem." He said. Sam then pushed Summer down,who punched Mike in the face, who hit Sam, who caused me to fall and scream, which caused Mike to fall down laughing.**

**"OMC! Are you okay?" Edward said.**

**"yeah we're fine." I assured him. We talked for a while before hanging up. **

_**~To days later~**_

**Our Plane was Boarding to go to Billings. I had called Edward to tell him we should be there in two hours. I fell asleep on the flight. When we met up with Edward me and him embrace tightly. Turns out Edward had his own house just down the street from Esme and the others. It was huge! Hardwood floors, it looked like the White House only fancier. Edward gave us a tour. Afterwards Mike, Sam, and Summer went out back, and Me and Edward stayed inside and kissed for the first time in 80 years.**


End file.
